


Stay Close

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Niles is a hurt puppy with a gooey core underneath it all, clingy Niles, difficulty sleeping, mildly disturbing imagery, this is pure idfic really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 07:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6320110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even now, he can't face spending the night alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay Close

**Author's Note:**

> _Any, any, Fear of abandonment._
> 
>  
> 
> While I'm more or less fine with the localization, I was disappointed at Niles's angstier lines being removed. His having nightmares and trouble sleeping alone will forever be canon to me.

He wakes up alone in the darkness, shaking, trying to push the images from his mind. He absently feels for his surroundings...soft mattress, blanket, pillow, cool wall, not the blood and gritty buildings in his dreams. But the space beside him is still empty, and Niles sighs.

It's close to midnight. Corrin had told him the meeting would take some time, and Niles had assured him he'd be okay on his own. It's his own pride that stops him telling the truth, there's still so much his husband doesn't know yet. _And you're a grown man, Lord Leo's trusted retainer, you shouldn't need someone to hold your hand while you sleep._

But Corrin still hasn't come back, sleep brings him back to the worst point of his life and there's this seed of worry, _what if he never comes back? What if he forgets me, what if something happens to him?_ His eye feels heavy and he can barely sit up for the exhaustion but he can't, _won't_ go back to sleep.

Finally, the door opens and he hears footsteps. Niles sits up, casually, as if he'd been like that the whole time.

"Naughty, naughty! Coming home late and making me worry..."

"I'm sorry," Corrin murmurs. "It went on longer than I expected. Were you waiting up for me all this time?"

"I might've been," Niles says, trying to sound nonchalant, but even he's aware of how hollow his tone is, and Corrin's frowning. "So how boring was it? I'll bet you'd like something more interesting now, huh..."

"Niles, are you okay?"

For someone who spent his life sheltered in a fortress, Corrin is too good at picking up on things. His husband's eyes are so concerned and he's coming closer, a hand extended to him and Niles finds himself unable to keep with his usual jocularity.

"Will you hold me, please?"

"Niles?"

"When I sleep alone, the past, all those fragments...they keep coming back. But if you're beside me, if I can feel your body against mine..." Tears form in his eye and he doesn't bother trying to hold them back. Corrin immediately sits down on the bed, drawing him close, and Niles shivers as he buries his face in the man's shoulder.

"I never realized," Corrin murmurs, stroking his back. "I'm sorry, Niles. If I'd known I wouldn't have left you alone for so long."

"Just promise you'll stay..." He clutches Corrin's tunic. "Not just tonight, but always." Corrin hugs him closer, lips pressed gently against his hairline, his forehead, his cheeks. A gentle hand reaches up to wipe away the tears.

"I'm not going anywhere."

Niles manages a small smile, leaning into the gentle touch. No more words are spoken, but none are needed. They settle under the covers, Niles still nestled in Corrin's embrace. He's calmer now but still pulls closer, as if to make sure Corrin's really here and that this is real.

He barely remembers any more dreams that night, but it's a step above the nightmares. And when he awakens the next morning, reality is far sweeter.


End file.
